


The Rules Of Fairy Tail

by Fluffyfuzzything, orphan_account



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Attempt at Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffyfuzzything/pseuds/Fluffyfuzzything, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rules that everyone in Fairy Tail has to follow. Even if they are not actually  in the Guild.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rules Of Fairy Tail

1\. Mira will give you Lucy's apartment key if you ask.  
2\. Stripping is only permitted if you have a horrifying backstory to go with it. (But please leave undergarments on!)  
3\. Lucy's celestial spirits are not for recreational use, yes that means Aquarius has to stop trying to drown Lucy.  
4\. DO NOT TOUCH ERZA'S CAKE!! (Natsu we did warn you.)  
5\. Gajeel is not allowed to sing. EVER!!!!  
6\. Please remember that Wendy is only 12.  
7\. Happy, Carla and Pantherlily are cats. They are not interested.  
8\. Just because Cana can drink that much does not mean that you can.  
9\. Do not deliberately ignore and break the Magic Councils rules. (That means you Team Natsu.)  
10\. Do not encourage Freed (or any of the Thunder Tribes) obsessions with Laxus.  
11\. Stop picking fights with other guilds; Fairy Tail, Sabertooth.  
12\. Flare Corona is banned from the bath house.  
13\. Don't deliberately scare any of the exceeds.  
14\. If Frosch is seen wondering around. Stay with him and phone Rogue. He is lost.  
15\. Gildarts please send word ahead before coming back. We need the warning.  
16\. Stop challenging Cana and Bacchus to drinking contests. You are gonna lose.  
17\. Stop breaking into the alcohol cellar. (That means you Cana!!)  
18\. Stalking is now banned. (Yes Juvia that includes you.(Merudy, GET OUT!))  
19\. Mystogan is no longer a member of our guild. (If seen, get Erza.)  
20\. Please stop claiming to have a fiancé if you don't. (Stop trying Jellal. Everyone knows that it is a lie (even Erza).)  
21\. If you do not want to be forcibly shipped. Avoid Mira at all costs.  
22\. Do not piss off Mira, she is called the She-Devil for a reason.  
23\. Elfman, Evergreen. We know.  
24\. Unless you want to be killed, do not flirt with Lisanna. Especially if you are from Quantro Cerberus.  
25\. Do not mention Dragons around the Dragon Slayers.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback welcome. And also ideas.


End file.
